This disclosure relates generally to material removal systems and, in one example described below, more particularly provides an automated material removal system for use with custom manufactured oilfield drill bits.
Extensive personal protection equipment can be required for an operator to remove unwanted material from custom molded, cast or forged articles. However, the fact that the articles are custom manufactured prevents the use of typical automated material removal systems for removal of the unwanted material. For example, precise tool paths cannot be programmed into such a system, accounting for all possible variations in the articles.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of constructing material removal systems. Such improvements could be used for removing unwanted material from custom manufactured articles, or from other types of articles.